


Betrayed

by MissMcCarthy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cute, Don't steal Clint's coffee!, F/M, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcCarthy/pseuds/MissMcCarthy
Summary: For the prompt: Sometimes I swear I can still hear her
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader, hawkeye/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> I was super sleep deprived when I wrote this at like 1 am, and that prompt made me laugh so even though no one requested it, I had to do it!

Steve had insisted the team wake up at an ungodly hour this morning, telling everyone they were going to take a trip to ‘bond as a team.’ Which explained why you were up well before the sun, grumbling loudly as you dragged yourself to the kitchen. Your boyfriend, Clint, was already seated at the island, clutching his coffee mug in his hands. Clint was never a morning person, whether it be 3 am or 10 am, it was all too early for him. This morning was no exception, but you could tell by the look on his face that he’d already had at least one cup of coffee. 

You were never quite a morning person yourself, but you weren’t normally atrocious. Normally so long as the sun was up you were fine. This morning not even the sun was out yet, and you were exhausted. It didn’t help that the bastard had picked the day after you’d returned from an exhausting mission. You hadn’t gotten in until late last night so you’d only had a couple of hours of sleep to begin with. All you wanted to do was crawl back into bed and sleep for the day. 

When you grabbed the coffee pot to pour a cup for yourself, you let out a growl as you realized it was empty. Not only were you now running on 2 hours of sleep, but you wouldn’t even get to enjoy any coffee. As your gaze settled on the mug in front of Clint, it dawned on you that desperate times called for desperate measures. You let out a soft sigh, quickly stretching out your legs just a little. 

Carefully, you meandered to Clint, trying not to look suspicious. If any of the other team members had been there, they’d have immediately known something was up. Clint was never wide awake in the mornings though, so it didn’t even dawn on him something was up. At least, not until you’d grabbed his coffee mug and set off running as fast as you could back to your room. 

It took him a brief moment to realize what just happened and he took off in pursuit, just a few steps behind you. No matter how tired he was, he always had the energy for coffee. Apparently so did you, as you managed to stay just ahead of him. As you skidded into your room, you slammed the lock home and were relieved to see that you hadn’t spilled any of the coffee.

~~~~~

Five hours later, everyone was relaxing in the Quinjet, and Clint still wasn’t talking to you. You and Clint were flying while most of the others slept, and you were beginning to grow frustrated with his silence. When Steve approached the two of you, he began to glance between you both warily. You were never silent, particularly not while flying. It wasn’t unusual for the two of you to play random games like “Would You Rather” or “Fuck, Marry, Kill.” The silence was unsettling, and Steve was beginning to wish the two of you would even begin to play your favorite game. It didn’t have a name, but you and Clint would take turns trying to say the most awkward or embarrassing things you could come up with to make Steve uncomfortable. 

“Everything okay up here?” Steve asked cautiously, not wanting to get caught in the middle of a lover’s spat. 

“She’s dead to me” Clint grumbled, not even turning to look at you.

Clint may not have looked, but Steve certainly did, “What happened?”

“Clint’s just mad I stole his coffee” you huffed, “I’m not the one who planned this trip though and I’m not the one who drank all the coffee! He didn’t even save me any!”

Steve blinked slowly, looking between the two of you, “So… you’re not talking because of a cup of coffee?” 

“No, we’re not talking because someone decided to plan a trip at an ungodly hour” you muttered, glaring at Steve before turning to look back out the windshield.

“This whole trip is about teamwork guys, you can’t spend it not talking” like always, Steve tried to play the diplomat. And, like always, you wanted nothing to do with it. 

“Next time pick something fun and during the day. Laser tag? A bbq? Anything that doesn’t require us being up before the sun really” you shot him a pointed look, hoping he’d know better than to try this again.

“Noted. Are you two going to fight all day?” Steve rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, it always made him uncomfortable when you and Clint were fighting. 

“Well, I’ve tried apologizing but asshat over here doesn’t want to listen” you sighed. 

“Clint..?” Steve asked, resting his hand on his shoulder.

“Sometimes I swear I can still hear her, Cap. But she’s dead, just gotta accept it” his tone was somber, but you could see the laughter in his eyes. 

“Come on man. She’s your girl, are you really going to begrudge her one cup of coffee?” Steve asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at Clint.

“She didn’t just steal a sip, Cap. She literally stole the mug and locked herself in her room until it was time to go” Clint’s voice was growing whiney and you fought back a smirk of laughter.

Steve turned to you, cocking an eyebrow and you merely shrugged before he let out a grumble of annoyance and turned back to Clint, “So you’re seriously going to just hate her for how long?”

“I dunno, Cap. She betrayed me, she broke my heart!” Clint sighed dramatically.

“Clint. Seriously. It’s just coffee” Cap was beginning to lose his patience with the two of you, and inspiration struck.

“If only Clint was talking with me” you sighed playfully, “maybe he could help me figure out how to make this all better.”

“I’m listening” Clint immediately perked up, whirling to face you. 

“Well, what if you didn’t have to make coffee for a week?” you suggested, your mind plotting quickly.

“I could probably be talked into forgiving you, Babe” he sighed as if it was some great effort.

“Good, thank you. Please play nice, please.” Steve began to head back towards the back of the jet, only to be stopped by your arm blocking his path.

“Actually, Steve. I was thinking…. Since this is all your fault, you should make the coffee. For both of us.” you shot him a pleading grin, and he merely looked back at you exhausted.

“Nope. Not my fault, not my responsibility” Steve muttered, walking back and away from the two of you as fast as he could. As soon as he was gone, you turned to Clint with a soft smile. 

“We good then, babe?” you asked cautiously. 

“Sweetheart, if you make me coffee I’ll forgive anything” Clint amitted, leaning over to try and catch your lips in a kiss. You met his position, the two of you still somehow managing to keep the Quinjet flying properly as you met in a kiss. After a long moment, and a coughing fit from Steve, the two of you pulled away from each other. 

Maybe being betrayed by you wasn’t so bad, not if it resulted in a kiss and coffee for a week.


End file.
